


Finding Out Together

by FanficCrusader



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCrusader/pseuds/FanficCrusader
Summary: Kageyama was labed as different from a young age. She kept herself well guarded but finally opened up to Sugawara.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Finding Out Together

Kageyama stood to the side, watching as the girls and boys sat on different sides. She found a calling to go to the female side but she ignored it, thinking of the feeling as wrong and gross. 3 years later, she finds herself trying on her mom's old dresses.

In then she feels safe, like she belongs here but as she grows older, she hates everything about herself, including her genitalia.

She joined Volleyball to suppress the feelings. It worked for the most part but she still felt uncomfortable in her body. It wasn't until she got out of Junior high she decided to search up the symptoms.

The thing drawing her attention the most was the word 'Transgender', after hours of scanning the web, she decided to go to bed, deal with it later.

She didn't, she kept it down for so long but after seeing Kiyoko, wanting to look like her... Wanting to get out the body she was stuck in, she decided to go to Sugawara.

The door swung open, first thing she saw was Sugawara rubbing their eyes, a non-binary pin on their left sleeve. 

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you but..."

She trailed off, looking away and cringing at the deep, masculine voice she had.

"Come on it, it's okay."

She walked past Sugawara, watching them fix the pin on their sleeve. Eventually, they sat down next to her.

"What seems to be bothering you?"

Sugawara asked, her already starting to regret coming here. But she did it for a reason... She had to tell someone.

"I feel different."

Sugawara stared at her for a bit.

"Mind explaining what you mean by that?"

She took a deep breath as she fiddled with her hands.

"I don't feel like I'm in the right body, I feel like I'm a girl."

Sugawaras eyes immediately widened.

"Kageyama, are you transgender?"

As she looked back at memories of her surfing the internet, the word sparked something inside of her. She nodded.

Sugawara immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you! Finding your gender identity is usually hard."

She nodded, shaken up by how supportive they were.

"Hey, Kageyama?"

"Hm?"

"What's your new name?"

They asked, shooting a text over to Kiyoko, asking for some dresses.

"Taylor."

She mumbled and Sugawara just smiled.

"Alright, Taylor. Let's go get you some new clothes."


End file.
